User talk:Kefke Wren
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog Lost Episode page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdowithcoffee (Talk) 01:44, May 16, 2012 Thank you for your input on Sonic Adventure . It was my first Creepypasta written, so I guess there were bound to be some flaws. I'll work on them soon, use the basic concept but use it differently. Thank you for the Constructuve Criticism.EternalSonic1997 (talk) 13:22, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ...you might not know me...but i need a favour. I need my block to be released from the SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki. I promise i will not purposefully block any of the rules ever again. if anything, i need to fix what DID break the rules. Accept my appologies, please. -Black Dragon- Hello Kefke. I found out that making categories was not something that was allowed on the SoG wiki, and I would like to apologize and ask for a lift of the 3 day ban for a noob mistake. You don't have to, but still I feel like it is necessary to apologize. Once again, terribly sorry. Oh ok let me just contact you with my Sog acc- no wait, it's banned! I was being nice but if you want to be a smartass I am not going to just sit and be your yes-man. First, calm the fuck down. If you would have actually looked into it instead of going, "hey look the category is on his pasta therefore he made it you would have seen that it is the opposite case. I would have let it go, but you just had to say that shit. Second, you don't get to expand a ban because someone stands up to you and tells you it is wrong. 3 days is what you said, and by god if it is not changed back I will do whatever the fuck it takes to make you regret it. I tried to be polite, I tried. But I guess you don't understand how the fuck to say your wrong. You got anything else you want to try to use, cause that shit will turn for my advantage so quick it won't be funny. Now shut the fuck up, and change the ban back, or I will do whatever it takes to make it one of the worst mistakes of your life. : Hey. Could you please not drag shit from other wikis to this one? It's annoying. If you absolutely must contact them, do it or their Community Central message wall. If you're only going to use this wiki as a place to complain about bans from other sites, I have every right to ban you here as well. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 02:11, September 20, 2013 (UTC)